1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that senses the presence of detergent, sanitizer, or rinse agent in chemical feed tubes. More specifically, the invention is directed to a non-invasive chemical sensor which alleviates any need for direct contact with fluid or extra connections in the feed tubes.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,798 to Brady et al. appears to disclose a ware washing machine and an electrodeless conductive cell 12 which monitors the conductivity of the ware washing solution. Additionally, a controller is described which activates in response to the difference between the measured concentration and the actual concentration.
However, this patent does not include a sensor sensing the presence of chemicals such as detergent, sanitizer or rinse agent. Accordingly, there still exists, in this industry, a need for a liquid sensing circuit which operates in a manner that particularly improves the performance, efficiency and economy of ware washing machines, and to simplify installation, operation and maneuverability of such circuits.